Iontas
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Sesshomaru is very surprised by Harry's unexpected surprise for him.
1. Iontas

**Iontas**

**Summary**: Sesshomaru is very surprised by Harry's unexpected surprise for him.

**Warnings**: Mpreg, Slash(Yaoi), Man on Man sex(Lemon)

**Extra**: This is a request fic from Vamprincess38 who told me of Shadowheart101's birthday on May 11th and I never got around to it, so even though I didn't get it by the date I hope Shadowheart101 likes this story. Also Iontas means Surprises in Irish/Gaelic.

_**~0~**_

The past year had been good for the hero of the Wizarding world. He looked healthier and happier than ever before, plus he also had a different outlook on life than he once had. But most importantly, he had the love of his life, literally, that cared for him more than anything.

It had been the beginning of the year after the Final Battle had taken place when things started. Harry hadn't understood why he was not going back to...well..."normal" like he thought it would, that he would of gotten back with Ginny and married her, but she had moved out of Britain to join the Harpies in their travels and left him behind. Ron and Hermione had stuck around for a brief period of time until their lives made them move on and have a family...together...without him. Harry had been happy for them, but also he was slightly envious about them finding love when he had none, when that was what he craved the most out of life.

Anyway, it was days after the first anniversary of the Final Battle and those who were lost to it. Harry had been tucking himself away in the attic of the Black Estate of number 12 Grimmauld place as he had been for the past few months, only coming out when he was needed...which was not as much as one would think. He was reading on some books he brought up from the Black library, ignoring Mrs. Black's screams from her portrait and Kreacher's attempts to get him to eat something so his new master wouldn't waste away and leave him alone as he did so, and was flipping through a random one that had no title to it, but seemed to be filled with magical creatures of the old and new ages, self updating when a new one came in contact with one of Black blood lineage it seemed to do.

Harry was skimming over the section of magical creature from Japan when he came across a page of Inu-yokai or Dog Demons as he translated. He blinked and read on how there had been two famous dog demons in the neo-age, though one was a half breed and barely mentioned other than being part of a group of travelers that searched the land for shards of an item called_ Shikon no tama_, whatever that was Harry didn't care that much.

What caught his attention was the full-breed. Sesshomaru, his name was, was the heir to the western lands of Japan and had been battling many creatures during his time away from his lands. There was not that much mentioned, there was more than the half-breed though, about Sesshomaru, but there was a picture of him in the book and in detail. Harry had thought that he would have looked older, instead of looking to be about twenty-three, because of the shock of white-silvery hair he first saw, but as his eyes lowered to the youthful face, Harry felt his heart skip at the piercing gold eyes met his.

His eyes didn't look away from those painted in the book and Harry could of swore that they were searching the depth of his eyes before he dropped the book as a tap on the window startled him. He looked up and saw an owl had come to deliver some mail, probably from fans like usual Harry thought, and he let it in while taking it's burden before it flew away into the sky. Harry sighed slightly and looked at the mail, which was a small bundle of what seemed to be eight letters, before deciding to look at them later.

Harry sat them on a nearby table before going to pick up the book he dropped and went back to the page that held Sesshomaru's picture and small detail on his life, but when he found it again, there was no picture or even proof that it had been there at all. All he found was a wall of text on whatever could be told about Sesshomaru and Harry wondered if he imagined the picture, but he couldn't have...there was so much detail in the picture that it couldn't have come from his mind, he couldn't not have imagined the picture that had been in this book.

Harry sat the book down and sighed slightly in disappointment that the picture was gone, it was gorgeous to say the least, as Harry wanted to look at the handsome Dog Demon's face again. Closing the book, Harry blinked lightly before he straightened his back as he felt someone staring at him, but that couldn't be...the house was under Fidelus charm still so no living human could get here and he had locked as well as warded the door to keep himself away from the world. Yet, he could distinctly feel two eyes staring at him, at his back, and looked over him as if analyzing his being. Harry didn't dare to breathe or to turn around as he heard a very light rustle of clothing to show that whomever it was that was in this room with him was coming closer to him.

A hand slid onto his shoulder and slowly turned Harry around until he was looking at the face that had belonged in the book. Harry stared at the piercing gold eyes of Sesshomaru until the demon slid his other hand over Harry's eyes and pulled him close. What happened next, Harry couldn't, even to this day, explain clearly other than feeling the light sensation of wind swirling around him and through his hair and then...nothing.

Harry's memory was foggy after that. The only thing he remembered after was waking up to a light caress to his cheek and the sight of Sesshomaru's face staring down at him as he woke. It was later, when Harry found his voice, that he learned that Sesshomaru had set a spell on the book that held his picture and let it set to whenever his mate had found the book and looked at it. Harry, at first, had been confused and a little shocked at what Sesshomaru had explained, but as the days went by and Harry became more and more settled with the demon, Harry started to grow used to the fact that he was the demon's mate. How though, he still couldn't full understand, but he took it in stride.

It wasn't until three weeks after he woke to Sesshomaru that Harry found out that he was no longer in Britain, hell he wasn't even in the same _**time period**_. Harry had been able to persuade Sesshomaru to take him outside so he wouldn't be so pale from no sunlight. It was then, amongst the rolling hills and planes, the mixed wild flowers and trees, that Harry knew he was no longer in the world he had known since he was eleven. Harry though...he was relaxed and calm about this, and dare he say happy?, turn of events so he settled next to Sesshomaru as they sat under a Sakura tree that was in full bloom and slowly starting to lose the beautiful, delicate, pink petals in the dancing wind.

Accepting his fate.

_**~0~**_

"Mmmm" Harry moaned lightly as Sesshomaru's warmth collided with his back when the Dog Demon laid behind him, wrapping his arms around the small wizard's waist. Brilliant green eyes opened from their closed state as their own came out of his sleep to see his mate hovering behind him, waiting for him to wake up so he could kiss him. Harry smiled lightly when the lord of the western lands captured his lips and pulled him up into a sitting position before pulling Harry into his lap.

When they broke for air, Harry's face was flushed slightly from the passion behind it and leaned into Sesshomaru's embrace as the elder put his chin on the black mess of hair. They stayed like that for a while, quiet and thoughtful as the sun edged over the horizon that morning. To Sesshomaru, it was a usual morning that he enjoyed with his mate, but to Harry it was a special morning as he had something to say to his mate, something he knew that the lord had been wanting to hear since they became a pair.

"Sessh" Harry said his nickname for the demon and got a hum in return.

"I want to bond with you" he said simply. Immediately he felt a slight change in how Sesshomaru was holding him and smiled lightly and had light humor in his eyes. The demon tilted Harry's head back by his chin and stared into the green eyes he found.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked with surprise flooding his voice, wanting to be fully sure and not have his mate back out of it midway.

"Yes" Harry said a moment after that.

"You do remember that if we bond, you'll be with my child right after" Sesshomaru continued, he had to be sure for his heart's sake.

"I remember and yes I want to do this, I want a family with you Sessh, a large family that will probably drive the staff crazy in the future with their antics. I want you" Harry said to the demon lord and soon found himself laying on his back with the demon hovering over him, growling possessively as he stripped Harry of his sleeping robe before going for his neck to bite him, claim him, and turn him into a demon so he'd rule by his side for the rest of their lives. Sesshomaru bit down at the crook of Harry's neck and purred at the pleasures whimper Harry gave him, having found out that Harry liked some light amounts of pain given to him in their play sessions, and at the taste of his beloved mate.

He pulled back and rid himself of his clothing before going back and attacking his mate switch nips and scratches as he went lower down the younger male's body, worshiping this small being as he did so. Sesshomaru saw the changes as he went down and growled slightly at the sight of Harry's skin darkening to his poison, as he called it, and his eyes became brighter with flecks of gold shining through. He caught sight of a pair of ears on Harry's head; long, slider ears that were almost fox like in shape came out of Harry's blue tinted, black locks to replace the human ears he once had. The ears were pulled back in pleasure as Sesshomaru nipped Harry's thigh hard enough to leave a mark.

"Sessh" Harry whimpered as he was turned over to his stomach so Sesshomaru could full take him. Sesshomaru didn't bother to prepare Harry, as Harry would be naturally wet from being a submissive, and he slid in slowly as he leaned over his mate. His hands were over Harry's own and their fingers were almost entangled as Harry clawed at the bed and panted through whimpers of pleasure while he got used to the glorious feeling of being filled by his beloved.

"Ha. Ha. S-Sessh. Ha" Harry panted when Sesshomaru was fully inside him, the closest they could get without joining souls, and whimper-purred when the demon bit his ear, which he now noticed, lightly while pulling back before slamming back into him. Harry yelped slightly at the sudden action, but soon found himself in a mess of babbles, whimpers, purrs and howls as Sesshomaru took him for the first time.

Sesshomaru growled deeply in his chest as he let go of Harry's ear and snipped at Harry's neck as his animalistic side took over and his instincts ran wild as he pounded into his mate, determine to make Harry know who he belonged to, even if he knew it. Sesshomaru's claws slid back down Harry's sides and onto his hips, griping them tightly as he continued to slide in and out of his submissive.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Harry screamed before it turned into a howl that was unmistakeable to Sesshomaru and he joined in as both fell over the edge, both neither had taken notice when their pleasure had been building and this had taken them by surprise. The collapsed onto their sides, panting from their lovemaking/rutting and Harry was the first to come back down from his high.

His body tingled pleasantly from the after effects and he could tell that Sesshomaru was still in him, he didn't mind and sighed in pleasure when he felt Sesshomaru's chest vibrate from his pleased purrs before he felt the demon's tongue against his neck' licking him across his claim mark to show he was pleased by Harry bonding with him. The newly turned demon hummed as Sesshomaru pulled him closer then rolled onto his back, dragging Harry on to his chest, before sitting up some, still fully buried inside his mate. Harry shifted slightly to get comfortable and winced slightly when he felt a full in him.

"I'm knotted inside you, you shouldn't move for a bit more, otherwise you'll cause yourself more pain" Sesshomaru said before he leaned forward and nuzzled Harry's hair.

"Knotted?" Harry asked, unsure how to react to that.

"Yes, I am an Inu-Yokai after all, I'm bound to have certain traits like my true form" Sesshomaru said, light humor etched in his voice and Harry chuckled lightly as he relaxed against his mate, arms wrapped around his stomach where both knew that new life was being made.

A new life for both to have started an continue to have for the rest of their lives.

_**~0~**_

**Me: **I hoped you liked, basically pointless smut, but hey it's my first cross-over with these two damsons joining so here you had read is the birth of the summary. Anyway I hope this met some standards and the request Vamprincess38 had when she gave it to me...over a year ago.


	2. Petition

**Me:** HA~ I usually don't do these sort of things, but since a majority of my fics are on the line, I had to feel obligated to put this up, if they do get taken down, I'm moving over to another site, know this and know this well. Also, sorry about this being on the oneshot, I didn't want to make a freak out with my other in-progress fics.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Time Hollow  
fg7dragon  
chaosthesith89  
DanteSparda894  
bellxross  
Zyber Elethone  
WizardsGirl  
Crescent Luna Moon


	3. Report

I know you want an update, but I've been busy with job-hunting and other activities that are going around my life so yeah, this is something that you should hear, I'm taking part of it for obvious reasons so yeah, I'll _hopefully _have time tomorrow to work on some stories, but I don't know when I'll upload a chapter, worst case scenario will be after the beginning of July, best case will be next week at some point. Anyway, enjoy the small report I have to paste in this again for the same reason as last time.

Again, sorry about no updates.

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,  
read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.!  
SPREAD THE WORD!  
copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums thanks!


End file.
